Life Skills
by EvilRegality93
Summary: Henry has a class project and Emma uses it as an excuse to surprise Regina. Established Swan Queen. Pretty fluffy. Post-Curse one shot.


Regina smiled as she watched Emma and Henry devour their dinners. She'd decided to treat them to home-made burger and fries, which they both seemed to be enjoying.

"How was your day Henry?"

"Yeah it was…" he stopped after noticing the glare he'd earned for speaking with his mouth full. He quickly finished chewing before continuing. "Sorry. Yeah it was good. I actually need your help with my latest homework."

"We can start it after dinner if you like. What is it?"

"I need Ma's help too."

Emma looked up from her food surprised. Homework was definitely Regina's area of expertise.

"You probably don't want my help Kid."

"No you HAVE to help with this. We have to get our parents to teach us something we don't know, like a skill. Hansel and Gretel's are being taught how to change the oil on a car and Paige is trying to get her dad to teach her how to make a hat. Then we have to do a presentation on it next week. It's gonna be awesome!"

Emma tried not to freak out. "I don't know any skills Henry, maybe your Mom can teach you two instead?"

"That's cheating!" The outrage in Henry's voice instantly made her feel like shit for even suggesting such a thing.

Regina watched Emma's face fall. "Henry how about we start this tomorrow instead. Then we can both think about what we can teach you. I'm not sure I know any appropriate skills either."

"Okay but you both need to think of something by tomorrow." Henry had practically licked his plate clean. "Can I go and watch a film?"

"Of course you can dear, take your plate into the kitchen first though."

After he had gone Regina turned to Emma. "I guess neither of us have many child friendly talents do we?"

"I sure don't, unless you want him to learn how to Taser someone into oblivion. I bet there's loads you can teach him though."

"What like how to poison someone or how to ruin people's lives?" She couldn't keep the bitterness from her voice.

"Regina…."

"No Emma I'm serious. That's all I've ever known. The only thing I'm good at is being evil. How does that help Henry?"

Emma pulled the other woman out of her seat and onto her lap. She wrapped her arms tightly round her waist.

"You aren't evil. You are the most loving person I know. Not to mention an awesome cook." She nodded towards her empty plate. "Why don't you teach him how to cook something? He could take whatever you make together into school for everyone to try."

"No one will eat it if they know I'm the one that cooked it."

"Yes they will. Just maybe avoid apples" She finished with a wink.

Regina couldn't help but laugh. "Well what about you? What skills do you possess?"

Emma captured the brunette's lips with her own, demanding entry with her tongue. "Other than this you mean?"

"Yes other than that. Unless you're suggesting we go into Henry's class and do a show and tell? In full view of your mother."

"Maybe not then." Emma thought it over for a second. "Hang on, I have the perfect idea."

"And what, may I ask, would that be?"

Emma smirked. "It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises." Regina moaned.

"You won't hate this one. I promise. I'll need to steal the Kid away for a bit tomorrow though. We have preparations to make."

* * *

It was a week later. Emma and Regina were sitting on the small plastic chairs provided for the parents at the back of the classroom. The children were lined up along the front of the room, waiting for their turn to give their presentations. They all looked pretty nervous, except Henry who kept grinning at Emma.

"Seriously, what did you teach him? And how on earth did you stop him from spilling the beans?" Regina was knew too well how bad at keeping secrets Henry usually was, he probably inherited that annoying trait from his grandmother.

"He wants it to be a surprise as much as I do."

The first child began to speak. They had been taught how to track animals. The boy held up pictures showing what all the animals' footprints looked like. Emma suppressed a yawn. She didn't give a crap about anyone else's skill, she just wanted to get to Henry who was right near the end of the line. Jeez.

About an hour later it was finally Henry's turn.

He handed out the cookies he and Regina had made last night and explained how it was done. Everyone seemed to enjoy them.

He then gave a big thumbs up to Mary Margaret who instantly turned the computer and projector on.

Henry began to explain the story behind his second skill.

"My Ma lived in lots of different places when she was growing up," Emma tried not to make eye contact with her mother at this mention of her childhood, "including a farm. So she decided to teach me how to grow something. We filmed what we were doing 'cause we obviously couldn't plant something in here."

The class laughed and Mary Margaret played the video.

* * *

_Emma and Henry were in a secluded area of the land behind Regina's mansion. They were both digging a hole in the soil._

_"Isn't it deep enough yet?" Henry whined._

_"Nearly there. Keep going."_

_After another couple of minutes Emma declared it suitable._

_She walked over the Bug which was parked nearby and pulled a small tree from within the trunk. Henry helped her carry it over to the hole and place it inside._

_"Right we have to be careful of the roots Henry otherwise it won't be able to grow."_

_Henry nodded as he began refilling the hole with dirt._

_"And we have to make sure it stays watered and that there aren't any weeds growing too near it."_

_Again henry nodded his understanding._

_"Within a year it should yield its first fruit."_

_"Wait this is gonna take a whole year?" Henry obviously had obviously been hoping for instant results._

_"Yep. This tree is only semi-mature. It can't produce fruit yet. We just have to keep looking after it until it's old enough. Trust me, it'll be worth it."_

_"I know." The boy answered with a grin._

* * *

The video ended and everybody clapped politely. Regina sneaked a glance at Emma who was still looking at Henry expectantly.

"Mom."

Regina's head snapped towards her son.

"Henry?"

We know your apple tree got ruined when the Curse got broken. So Emma and I decided to make up for that. This tree is an apple tree. In a year's time you'll have your own apples again."

Emma took hold of her hand and gave it a squeeze. Regina tried to hold back the tears that were quickly forming, she didn't want to cry in front of half the town, but no one had ever done something like this for her before. She looked around the room expecting hateful glares, surely they would all be thinking that she was the last person deserving of such love, yet she was surrounded by a sea of smiling faces.

She waved Henry over and gave him a big hug before letting him return to his classmates looking slightly embarrassed. She then sat back down and rested her head on Emma's shoulder, wiping away the few tears that had escaped. She'd have to find a way to thank the blonde when they were alone together. The thought made her smile even more.

**FIN**

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. I should be updating one of my long fics but I couldn't stop thinking about this idea until I'd written it. Let me know what you thought! I never know if people like one-shots or not...


End file.
